This is a phase II/III, randomized, comparative, double-blind, three-arm, outpatient, multicenter study designed to determine the comparative effectiveness of 3TC/ZDV versus the better of ddI monotherapy versus ZDV/ddI combination therapy in antiretroviral naive, symptomatic children with HIV-1 infection.